Mi nuevo Sei-chan
by Chiru Less
Summary: El equipo de baloncesto de Rakuzan se había acostumbrado rápidamente al nuevo carácter de su Capitán, mejorando el ambiente de trabajo de todos. Pero Reo, la persona que más velaba por el pelirrojo desde las sombras, era quien más notaría ese pequeño gran cambio.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

Estaba agitado y completamente sudado, una combinación que Reo odiaba de los entrenamientos. El cabello se le pegaba en el rostro y en el cuello, y el hecho de estar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo la vuelta al parque cercano al colegio por décima vez ya lo estaba enervando. Había lanzado varios quejidos, suspiros y había refunfuñado desde la vuelta número 6, siempre y cuando cuidándose de que sólo Kotarou y aquella bestia de sonidos infernales de Eikichi lo oyeran. Tampoco quería que lo oyera quejarse todo el mundo, menos los novatos que aún no habían tenido oportunidad de jugar ni siquiera en un partido de práctica…

Intentando no quejarse todavía más, fijó la vista un par de metros delante de él. La expresión en su rostro se ablandó rápidamente, recordando el por qué estaba haciendo aquello a pesar de que el campeonato de invierno ya había terminado y ellos habían perdido por un punto la final.

Si, allí delante estaba la causa de que hubiese aceptado hacer, lo que para él, era una tontería…pero como la propuesta de seguir entrenando y ganar resistencia y habilidades había salido de Akashi, todo estaba bien. No había chistado siquiera de sólo pensar que, aunque fuese por un par de horas al día, podría verlo durante las vacaciones, algo que jamás hubiese pensado posible si hubiesen ganado aquella maldita Winter Cup…

\- Volvamos. Creo que ha sido suficiente.

\- Sí, Sei-chan.- oyó suspiros de alivio y algún que otro insulto a sus espaldas. Cómo era posible que Akashi no tuviese ni siquiera la voz afectada después de tanto ejercicio?

Ya en el gimnasio donde entrenaban en el Instituto Rakuzan, mientras practicaban algunos tiros libres y él particularmente los triples, Reo no pudo sino pensar en que, pese a que las prácticas y el manejo del equipo en sí no había cambiado casi nada, si lo había hecho el ambiente y los ánimos con los que todos se manejaban; antes, todo el mundo se movía con cierto temor y una tensión que era casi palpable en el aire, sólo por el hecho de no lograr las expectativas que su Capitán tenía establecidas para cada uno, aunque en realidad sólo confiaba en sí mismo.

Ahora, luego de aquel partido, Akashi parecía ser completamente otra persona; su aura de imponencia aún seguía allí, sus dotes de liderazgo y sus grandes habilidades también…pero algo diferente, más cálido, se había despertado en su interior. El miedo del equipo de baloncesto se había transformado en respeto, y desde que Akashi había alabado sus jugadas durante el encuentro con Seirin…Reo no podía sino pensar que había sido realmente más una victoria que una derrota lo que había sucedido.

Y estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los allí presentes, pese a no poder creer que el Ojo del Emperador hubiese sucumbido en un partido, pensaban igual que él. Incluso, dentro del mismo cambio que el pelirrojo había hecho, le parecía que se percataba de que algunos de primer año se acercaban a él con más confianza para pedirle sus opiniones con respecto a estrategias, juego o simplemente que les dijera en qué debían enfatizarse para mejorar, o como ellos mismos, los jugadores titulares, cometían algún que otro error en algún partidito de práctica sin el terror que solían percibir ante la reprimenda monumental que recibirían. Eso ya parecía haber quedado en el pasado.

Todo eso no hacía otra cosa que aumentar ya de por sí la admiración utópica que Reo sentía por Akashi. Lo había admirado incluso sin conocerlo, y pese a que lo había idealizado terriblemente – se había negado rotundamente a leer cualquier entrevista de cualquier revista que los demás de su antiguo curso y del actual le habían querido enseñar – cuando lo había conocido el primer día de presentaciones en el club…había comprobado que era mucho mejor que lo que su mente ampliamente imaginativa había dibujado.

Ahora mismo estaba admirándolo. Se estaba enfrentando él sólo a Kotarou y dos chicos suplentes de primer año…quienes momentos después se desplomaron en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada al dribbleo de Akashi, quien pasó limpiamente entre ellos, encestando sin esfuerzo.

\- Límpiate esa saliva, que ya llega al suelo, me voy a resbalar.- bufó molesto al darse cuenta que Eikichi había estado detrás suyo, observando la trayectoria de su mirada y sus cambios de expresión facial conforme Akashi se desplazaba grácilmente por la cancha.

\- Cállate, tú…eres un puerco!.- se retrajo en su lugar, intentando evitar el terrible eructo que el otro acababa de lanzar en su dirección, probablemente sin intención. Cómo era posible que en el mismo espacio coexistieran dos hombres tan abismalmente diferentes?.- Ordinario.

\- Qué delicado eres. Oye…tú también has notado su cambio, verdad?.- la mirada del gran y musculoso muchacho de preparatoria se desvió hacia Akashi, quien aún les daba la espalda.

\- Claro que lo noté. Fui el primero en notarlo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. No crees que…

\- Qué?.- lo observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconfianza mientras oía de fondo el repiqueteo de los balones por doquier.

\- Que quizás deberías intentar algo? Quiero decir…no sé, algo.

\- Algo como qué?

\- …

\- Eikichi…

\- Bueno…sé que te gusta, o no.- en los nervios de la declaración, había notado que el hombre moreno apretaba el balón con demasiada fuerza entre sus manos, nervioso también. Se estaba deformando.

\- Estás loco. Y en todo caso, si algo como eso pudiera ser remotamente cierto…piensas que Sei-chan aceptaría una cosa así? Prefiero morir antes que perder su palabra.

\- De qué hablan?

Le había salido una jadeo para nada masculino cuando Reo oyó aquella voz tan peculiar que le erizaba todos los vellos del cuerpo a sus espaldas; se dio la vuelta rápidamente, comprobando que en pocos segundos y sin anunciar su presencia, Akashi había ido hasta ellos, notando seguro su falta de actividad. Acaso…más sudor del que su cuerpo ya producía comenzó a escurrirse por su piel…no podía ser cierto, verdad? Akashi no había oído su conversación con aquella bestia de Eikichi…

\- De cómo has cambiado.

Reo sintió silencio a su alrededor, y no precisamente por parte de las dos personas que le acompañaban. Kotarou y otros alumnos habían oído al bocazas y habían frenado su práctica, intentando disimular. Acaso ese tipo era estúpido? Estaba bien que Akashi ahora se mostraba más…comprensible y un poco más compañero con todos ellos, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo la misma personalidad fuerte y avasallante, verdad? Lo único que les faltaba era que se arrepintiera…

\- Si, lo sé.- el pelirrojo miró el balón que traía entre manos, al parecer perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.- Lamento que hayan tenido que soportar a mi otro yo todo éste tiempo. Debió de ser…irritante.

\- Tu…otro yo?.- repuso Eikichi, sin llegar a entender del todo lo que el chico quería decir.

\- No le des demasiada importancia.- sonrió, como burlándose de un chiste interno. A Reo se le aflojaron las rodillas al verlo.

\- Nos gusta tu nuevo yo.- dijo Kotarou acercándose y ganando confianza.

\- De verdad?

\- Asi es. Es mucho más fácil…siento que nos movemos mejor en la cancha, o que tenemos más confianza en el otro, no lo sé…es raro de explicar.- dijo el rubio removiéndose los cabellos.

\- Me alegra mucho que así sea. Me prometí a mi mismo que confiaría en mi equipo…sólo…déjenme aprender cómo hacerlo. Ya lo había olvidado.- volvió a sonreír, como disculpándose. Antes de que Reo colapsara, su expresión volvió a ser seria, y en un tono más autoritario, prosiguió.- Pero sólo lograremos nuestro objetivo entrenando, así que prosigan, por favor.

\- Si!

En verdad sí que había cambiado.

Sólo Reo parecía notar la convulsión interna que debía de haber sufrido su querido Akashi para cambiar así…seguramente había estado sufriendo mucho, en silencio, pensando que nadie podría ayudarlo o tal vez pensando que no debía pedir ayuda…el exitismo por encima de todo, la presión por ser el mejor…finalmente se había quebrado y había vuelto a ser lo que alguna vez había sido, parecía ser…qué envidia le daba saber que había habido gente como ese tal Kuroko Tetsuya que le había conocido así, en su estado más puro…

\- Reo.

Quizás si él lo hubiese conocido antes, cuando iba a Teiko, habría podido evitar aquello, tal vez? Agradecería eternamente que aquella sombra que opacaba al verdadero Akashi hubiese desaparecido, y rezaba porque no volviera…pensar que en tan pocos meses se había acostumbrado tan rápido, y había olvidado al Akashi que había conocido y soportado todo un año…

\- Reo. Te estoy llamando.

\- Eh?

Estaba solo. Dónde habían quedado todos?

\- El entrenamiento terminó por hoy. No vale la pena sobre exigir a nadie tan pronto. Te encuentras bien?.- Akashi estaba parado frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Aquellos ojos de lince seguían igual de penetrantes que siempre.

\- C-Claro…me distraje, lo siento, Sei-chan.

\- No hay problema. Vamos, ya está oscureciendo.

Sin decir nada más, Akashi caminó hacia los vestuarios, dejando sólo a Reo. No se oía absolutamente nada…cuando habían desaparecido todos tan rápidamente, sin siquiera avisarle? Lo más probable es que lo hubiesen hecho, pero enajenado en sus pensamiento no lo había notado…incluso Akashi lo había estado llamando y él no lo había notado…pecado mortal.

Caminó a paso lento hacia los vestidores, notando que su cuerpo se había enfriado. Aborrecía cambiarse de ropa sin ducharse, pero Akashi llevaba razón; por los grandes ventanales del gimnasio se notaba que ya era un atardecer avanzado, y quería llegar temprano a su casa ese día, estaba realmente exhausto.

Cuando abrió la puerta del vestuario, nada lo habría preparado para ver a Akashi semi desnudo, cambiándose de ropa, ajeno a su mirada escrutadora.

* * *

 **Hola! Espero les haya gustado! Siento si he caído en la repetición, pero no podía evitar escribir sobre ellos...he visto poco de ésta pareja, y creo que se merecen un lugarcito en nuestro corazones (?)**

 **Espero ansiosa sus comentarios!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Se mordió el labio inferior, en medio de una encrucijada mental. Qué debía de hacer, entrar y hacer de cuenta que nada sucedía – aunque internamente estuviera colapsando por verlo así…nunca se cambiaba frente a ellos, no sabía cómo hacía, pero siempre aparecía con otra ropa sin que nadie supiera en qué momento había hecho el cambio – o darle privacidad, pensando tal vez que él no iría hacia allí y se iría directamente a su casa?

\- Por qué te has quedado en la puerta? Sucede algo?.- la voz de Akashi lo sacó de su ensoñación. Así que…sabía que estaba allí…bueno, cómo no iba a saberlo, justo su Capitán?

\- No, está todo bien.- maldición, le había temblado la voz. Le temblaban las manos, y para su horror estaba sudando otra vez.

Entró con paso muy poco decidido, desviando la mirada del cuerpo de Akashi. Se obligó a mirar al suelo hasta que llegó a su casillero, buscando otra remera y un par de pantalones más presentables para salir al mundo exterior. Qué debía hacer? Lo más sensato es que fuera al baño…no podía permitirse cambiar delante de Akashi, moriría de la vergüenza…y si lo hacía allí y Akashi, su dios personal, le dirigía alguna mirada reprobatoria? No podría soportarlo, prefería pasar por un tonto mequetrefe antes que…

\- Te da pena cambiarte delante de mí?.- lo había casi susurrado, y si no fuera porque el más alto ya estaba sentado en un banquillo quitándose los deportivos, habría caído miserablemente al piso. Había notado un dejo de broma en su tono, pero algo le decía a Reo que no se estaba burlando de él…acaso ahora también era capaz de leer mentes?! Era su fin.

\- No, Sei-chan, qué dices…

\- Me voy si mi presencia es inoportuna. Terminaré en el baño, no te preocupes.

\- No!.- mierda, había sonado desesperado. Jadeo, intentando que su cerebro escurriera algo coherente qué decir.- Quiero decir, no hay problema! Y-Yo ya lo hago, sólo me tomo mi tiempo…

\- Seguro?

\- Claro, Sei-chan.

\- Por qué me dices así?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Se giró lentamente sobre sí mismo, en el banquillo; una cortina de su cabello negro le tapaba la visual del pelirrojo, porque por supuesto, le había dado la espalda todo ese tiempo, sumido aún en el nerviosismo de hacer aquello por primera vez. Irónicamente pensó que, si Akashi siguiera siendo la misma persona fría y distante de hacía un par de meses, su máxima preocupación hubiese sido salir con vida de allí dentro – es más, quizás hubiese inventado una excusa y no habría entrado y quedado solo con él allí. Pero ahora, habiendo saboreado la dicha que le acariciaba el alma cada vez que su adorado Capitán le dirigía la palabra para corregirlo amablemente o incluso alabar alguna que otra jugada que Dios sabía cómo le había salido, la preocupación era estar el mayor tiempo posible en el mismo espacio que él…sólo que no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

Qué cobarde era, maldito fuera. Notaba que le temblaban las manos que sujetaban su camiseta.

\- Porque…eres menor que yo?.- trató de sonar casual y no demasiado serio. La voz seguramente le habría temblado también si hubiese respirado o lo hubiese soltado más lentamente.

\- Eso ya lo sé.- oh…su voz era tan melodiosa…no tan grave y áspera como la de un hombre adulto, pero si…especial, musical…podría reconocerla en cualquier lado, entre miles de voces. Y ese tono levemente autoritario que Reo sabía le salía inconscientemente…- Es sólo que siempre lo has hecho, no en éste último tiempo. Nadie me ha llamado así.

\- Te molesta?.- tragó saliva sutilmente, ansioso. Le gustaba un poco sentirse especial por llamarle así, ya que nadie había tenido el valor de llamarlo por su nombre…si le quitaba ese pequeño privilegio…

\- No, al contrario.- le sonrió, y algo cálido asomó en sus ojos carmesí.- Te agradezco la confianza. Creo que de entre todos, siempre fuiste el más cercano para mí.

Claramente Akashi lo estaba diciendo en otro contexto, de otra forma, con significados completamente diferentes a los que la mente perturbada de Reo en esos momentos formulaba. Lo miraba con un dejo de calidez e ingenuidad que Reo jamás había visto en su rostro, y eso lo ablandaba a puntos extraordinarios; había dejado de temblar y se había quedado allí, estático como un tonto jovenzuelo enamoradizo observándolo embobado e imaginando las mil y un posibilidades inexistentes a partir de lo que había dicho…

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber eso.- la voz le había salido clara aunque débil, pero en el silencio que en esos momentos había en las instalaciones, sabía que Akashi lo había oído perfectamente. Se había mordido el labio inconscientemente otra vez al ver como la sonrisa del pelirrojo le llegaba a los ojos.

\- Lamento el sufrimiento que en algún momento seguro te hice atravesar. Estoy profundamente arrepentido por eso.

A continuación hizo una reverencia en su dirección, disculpándose. Reo perdió las fuerzas de sus manos y la camiseta cayó al suelo, inerte. Comenzó a hacer aspavientos con ambas manos, desesperado.

\- Sei-chan, por favor! No hagas eso!.- se incorporó, golpeándose una rodilla con otro banquillo y corriéndolo de su lugar, haciendo mucho ruido. Entre sus alaridos y el banquito habían sobresaltado un poco a Akashi, que se incorporó completamente, mirándolo un poco sorprendido.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

\- No tienes necesidad, yo…- inspiró profundamente. Era ese momento o nunca, no sabía si tendría otra chance de estar a solas así con Akashi.- Siempre te he admirado, y he visto en ti ese Sei-chan que nadie veía, por eso siempre he confiado en ti, hasta el último segundo. No tienes que disculparte por algo que yo mismo elegí.

\- Pero…

\- Yo…te seguiré, seas como seas, Sei-chan. Yo…yo…

Maldición, había comenzado a temblarle la voz…se había quedado petrificado mirando a Akashi, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada impertérrito, seguramente esperando a que continuase su discurso…si bien había cambiado mucho, Akashi conservaba ese dejo de imponencia e inmutabilidad que a veces sorprendía demasiado a Reo…es que acaso nada lo alteraba, nada además de perder aquel partido lo hacía sorprenderse genuinamente? Parecía saber manejar excelentemente bien todas la situaciones de tensión con las que se hallaba, y el pelinegro entendía que aquella era una de ellas…o quizás el menor no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de cosas y no intuía la verdadera razón de los nervios de Reo…

\- Por favor, tranquilízate. No puedo entender lo que dices si hablas de esa manera.- su voz estaba exactamente igual de inmutable. Le hablaba con la mayor de las educaciones, sin un toque de nerviosismo, ansiedad o exasperación. Simplemente lo instaba a continuar amablemente.

\- Yo…sal conmigo, Sei-chan!

Ok.

Ahora sí que la había cagado.

Qué demonios acababa de decir…? Por supuesto, se quedó sin aire; algún mecanismo nervioso le impedía inspirar, y empezaba a notar como el silencio se extendía entre ellos y le daba descargas eléctricas en el cuerpo que le brindaban un frío horrible que descendía por sus extremidades y su espalda. Tampoco podía desviar la mirada del pelirrojo, quién seguía exactamente igual, como si no hubiese lanzado ningún tipo de bomba estúpida gracias a sus alborotados sentimientos…

Akashi elevó las cejas sutilmente, suspirando. Parpadeó un par de veces, e incluso volvió a suspirar, todo sin decir nada. Oh, Dios querido…seguramente su mente intentaba formular la respuesta más correcta y educada que pudiese elaborar para rechazarlo sutilmente, sin herirlo ni comprometerse…qué estúpido había sido! Había arruinado las chances de acercarse más lentamente hacia el corazón de su adorado Akashi por un tonto impulso lanzado por el momento de enajenación que había vivido…cómo lo miraría a partir de ese momento, qué deshonra…

\- Salir? Por favor, explícamelo.

El tono de Akashi había sido suave, pero Reo, que lo conocía mejor que nadie allí – y estaba seguro que mejor que su propio padre –había notado un tono más alto en sus palabras, más agudo. Si lo hubiese escuchado más de cerca, estaba seguro que también hubiese notado un imperceptible temblor en su voz…no era posible que aquello hubiese sido con inseguridad, verdad? Akashi, inseguro? Era algo imposible.

Bueno, tenía la posibilidad de arreglar el desastre que había hecho.

\- Eh…yo…salir, Sei-chan…pasear, tomar algo, divertirnos por ahí.- lo dijo en el tono más casual que le salió por sus temblorosos labios, intentando sonar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, algo que era cierto, de cierta manera.- E-Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

No quería sonar como si lo tomara por un ignorante…su Akashi era todo menos eso, pero por la forma en que lo miraba, escrutándolo seriamente, como si le hubiese dicho algo que jamás había oído…bueno, las dudas comenzaban a formarse en su mente…es que nunca había hecho algo así?

\- Y…eso es bueno?

\- Claro, la pasaremos genial.

\- Nunca…-otra vez ese tono de inseguridad que estaba matando a Reo.- Nunca he hecho algo como eso…quiero decir, mi vida entera ha girado en torno a los estudios, tanto curriculares como extracurriculares…la única "diversión" que conozco, como tú le llamas, es jugar baloncesto.

\- Ya veo.- haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó del banquito, rogando porque no le fallaran las rodillas y cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Se acercó lentamente a él...le sacaba como 2 cabezas de altura. Akashi se limitó a elevar su mirada penetrante, aún serio.

\- Deberíamos invitar a los otros?.- el pelirrojo había susurrado, no hablado. Ay, sus malditas rodillas.- Este tipo de cosas se hace en grupos, por lo que tengo entendido.

\- Así es, pero por ser la primera vez, saldremos solos, tú y yo.- le sonrió, intentando infundirle confianza. Akashi frunció el ceño, tal vez analizando sus palabras.

\- Está bien. Enséñame a divertirme, Reo.

\- Lo haré, Sei-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Quizás Reo había esperado otra cosa. Tal vez, su mente fantasiosa y de gran imaginación había esperado que Akashi fuese experimentado en todo, que supiese cada paso que debía de dar, incluso si salían de compras al centro comercial al que siempre solía visitar en sus ratos libres.

Pero verlo allí, parapetado delante de una tienda de artículos de belleza – en donde Reo había hecho una parada obligatoria para conseguirle unas cremas a su hermana mayor que, de paso, testearía él mismo su calidad más tarde – sin saber qué hacer, o desviando su mirada hacia la juguetería más gigantesca que Reo había visto en mucho tiempo…era incluso muchísimo mejor que lo que había soñado.

Parecía, por primera vez, perdido en un territorio inexplorado para él. Si bien se movía con la gracia y seguridad de siempre, Reo, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, había notado ese dejo de incertidumbre en su mirada ni bien las luces de colores de los jueguitos de una sección del shopping los había dejado ciegos y después sordos, o luego cuando una promotora le había ofrecido un panfleto, y después otra una golosina nueva para que probara. Parecía sufrir alguna especie de batalla mental que discernía entre no saber cómo reaccionar, hasta el hacer todo a la vez, para no quedar mal.

Ahora, mientras él salía de la tienda y lo veía ahí con la mirada perdida hacia la librería, pensó con un poco de horror que quizás su Akashi se asustara de todo aquello, que no le gustara ni le pareciera divertido. Quizás aquellas actividades tan mundanas como perder el tiempo paseando y comprando chucherías le resultaban aburridas o sin sentido…iba a perder el quizás poco respeto que ya le tenía…

\- Reo.

Qué iba a hacer si le decía que no lo había pasado bien, que él disfrutaba de otro tipo de actividades? Iba a suicidarse, de eso estaba seguro…

\- Reo.

\- Eh?

\- Podemos ir a la librería?

Iba a lanzarse sobre él si no se contenía. Le acababa de pedir permiso, a él, a Reo, para que fueran juntos a la librería…en condiciones normales, cualquier acompañante en una salida, con un mínimo de educación lo haría, pero viniendo del pelirrojo…era un caso especial. Excepcional. Iba a estallar.

\- Claro, Sei-chan. Hay algo que te interese en particular?

\- Mayuzumi me ha hablado de novelas ligeras…tienes idea de alguna que sea interesante?

\- De qué género? He leído algunas.- no podía decirle que todas las que había leído habían sido del género romántico o erótico…iba a quedar demasiado mal parado. Maldito Mayuzumi, a saber qué demonios leía ese pervertido…

\- No lo sé. Recomiéndame algo.

\- Sei-chan, no creo que nuestros gustos literarios coincidan…

\- Por qué no? Hemos coincidido antes.- lo dio una mirada cálida. La sonrisa que apenas se dibujaba en sus labios le llegaba a los ojos, derritiendo a Reo.

Ingresaron en la dichosa librería. Estaba bastante atestada de gente, cosa que Reo odiaba. No le gustaba que, por su gran cuerpo, le rozaran al pasar. Gracias a su Akashi eso no fue un problema; el muchacho iba delante suyo, liderando la marcha en forma natural, y por alguna razón que el pelinegro atribuía a sus poderes sobrenaturales de liderazgo, se había abierto un camino en donde por extraños motivos la gente se corría. Que se alejara, por favor…no quería hacer nada ridículo en público…

\- Son éstas, Reo?.- escuchó la voz penetrante pero a la vez suave de Akashi venirle desde la izquierda. El pelirrojo se había alejado como 6 metros de él sin que se diese cuenta, y sólo lo distinguía por su cabellera entre el gentío.

Se acercó hasta su posición para notar con desagrado que sí, efectivamente, Akashi había encontrado por sí mismo la sección de novelas ligeras y qué, para su pesar, eran del género prohibido. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba completamente serio, con la mirada escarlata dirigida hacia arriba, mirándolo directamente. Más que mirarlo, lo estudiaba. Al pelinegro le recordó a los niños pequeños cuando esperan una respuesta por parte de un adulto que va a cambiar el curso del universo como le conocían.

\- S-Si, Sei-chan…son éstas.

\- Sucede algo?.- el tono de su voz exigía una respuesta sincera que Reo no podía darle.

\- No, claro que no. Pero…podemos ver más allá, hay géneros más entretenidos.

\- Creo que éstas son las que lee Mayuzumi. Me genera curiosidad qué es lo que le entretiene tanto que se abstrae del mundo.

Para horror de Reo, Akashi se acercó demasiado a la estantería. Vislumbró imágenes obscenas en alguna de las portadas, lo que aumentaba su calor corporal ya exacerbado por la cantidad de gente en el local; tomó una de aquellas noveluchas y comenzó a abanicarse lo más sutilmente que podía.

Soportó varios minutos de tensión mientras Akashi evaluaba la mercancía; tomaba alguna de las novelas, revisaba la portada y contratapa, la abría y luego la depositaba otra vez, repitiendo el proceso varias veces, siempre con una expresión de concentración que hacía gracia al pelinegro. Pero el temor volvió con todo a su cuerpo en forma de pánico cuando la mano blanca del pelirrojo se deslizó hacia un librito con una cubierta rosada y – por lo que Reo podía ver desde su altura – la imagen de una mujerzuela completamente desnuda con todos sus atributos exagerados que, a pensamiento de Reo, podía afectar la mente pura en esos conceptos de Akashi.

Actuó sin pensar.

\- Sei-chan, eso no.- estiró una mano en dirección al brazo del otro, tomándole la mano en el camino hacia el libro como un acto reflejo, intentando evitar que viese esa vulgaridad.

Casi chilla ahí mismo. La piel de Akashi era sorprendentemente suave, aunque estaba un poco fría en comparación con la suya. Bueno, todo su cuerpo e incluso su mente debían estar a temperaturas considerablemente menores. El contacto le erizó todos los vellos del brazo, el cuello y la espalda, provocándole un escalofrío que temió Akashi notara.

La mirada del pelirrojo se desvió del libro a sus manos por unos segundos, obligando a Reo a contener la respiración; no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, por lo que no podía decir que estuviese enojado…luego giró el cuello en su dirección, encarándolo.

\- No? Por qué no?

Reo tuvo que tragar saliva. Estaba sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en partes del cuerpo que no tendrían que estar activadas a esa hora, en ese lugar, en esa situación. La voz de Akashi se había vuelto casi un murmullo, y el tono que había empleado le dio a entender que se trataba de una pregunta retórica porque, como siempre, él ya sabía la respuesta.

No podía ser, la mente del pelinegro le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, pero…era su impresión, o su tono de voz le había sonado…insinuante, como provocándolo?

Se vio obligado a volver a tragar. Si bien sus miradas seguían haciendo contacto, sus manos también. Ninguno de los dos la quitaba, y Reo había notado que lejos de hacerlo, Akashi parecía haberla acercado más…

\- Y bien, no me lo dirás?

\- Yo…es que…

Tenía la garganta reseca y el cerebro fundido. No se le ocurría ninguna respuesta coherente para zafar de aquella situación sin quedar completamente expuesto. Y Akashi seguía usando aquel tono que le hubiesen doblegado las rodillas si no fuera porque estaba usando las pocas fuerzas mentales que le quedaban para evitarlo.

Un cliente, ajeno a la situación tensa que vivía Reo y de los demás clientes del lugar, empujó al pelinegro cuando había intentado pasar a la fuerza entre éste y otra persona. El resultado había sido que, por inercia y cercanía, Reo había terminado por empujar al pelirrojo contra la estantería, casi aplastándolo.

Empezó a hiperventilar. Flexionó el cuello y vio que Akashi lo extendía hacia arriba, en su dirección. Si bien el contacto de sus manos se había roto, el de sus miradas parecía haberse profundizado…si no le hubiese echado la culpa al calor, Reo estaba seguro de que un leve rubor se había asomado en la piel nívea de las mejillas de Akashi…no, estaba alucinando…

\- Ey, Reo-nee!

El grito los sobresaltó a ambos; como si sus cuerpos quemaran, se separaron bruscamente. Reo le echó un vistazo rápido, aterrado por la posibilidad de que se hubiese ofendido por el empujón, pero para su sorpresa…Akashi había tomado el maldito libro rosado en el camino y lo estaba ojeando. En qué momento…?

Volvió a oír el maldito grito. Con hastío, tuvo que girar la cabeza y encontrarse con Koutarou, que le sonreía abiertamente a unos metros agitando los brazos. Podía ser posible que en esa vida, Reo tuviese tanta mala suerte?

\- Creo que vamos a tener que saludarlo.- Reo oyó la voz de Akashi, oculto por su espalda, detrás de él. Giró el rostro, curioso, viendo que le sonreía de manera cómplice.- Y me quedaré con el libro. Se ve…entretenido.

\- Ah…como tú digas, Sei-chan…pero mira que encontrarlo aquí…

\- Y Nebuya está con él.

\- Eh?!

\- Mira.

Reo miró en todas direcciones, no viendo a la bestia de Eikichi cerca. Era imposible que Akashi se hubiese equivocado…detrás de Koutarou – que seguía agitando sus brazos – divisó a Eikichi. Venía corriendo con la fuerza de un camión.

Ambos saludaron con la mano a Koutarou antes de que fuese arrollado por Eikichi por detrás, tumbándolo. Oyeron un grito de guerra y algo que sonaba a "músculo".

\- Qué hacen aquí?.- preguntó Reo con pocas ganas cuando se acercaron finalmente al par que seguía peleándose en la puerta de la librería. Akashi estaba comprando el dichoso librito.

\- Vinimos a comer.- dijo simplemente Koutarou. Por qué sonreía siempre?.- No sabía que venían ustedes dos…es un cita o algo así?

\- Cállate, bruto!

\- Cállate, Koutarou! Les arruinamos la cita!.- terció Eikichi, sonriéndole a Reo en forma maléfica.

\- Bestias. Fuera, me arruinan el momento.

\- Buenas tardes.- Akashi surgió de la nada, con la compra en mano. Los tres lo miraron curiosos por unos momentos.- Sucede algo?

\- No sabía que te gustaba leer porno como Mayuzumi.- Reo y Eikichi casi aniquilan a Koutarou luego de ese comentario.- Eh, qué pasa?

\- Es sólo curiosidad.

Salieron los 4 de la librería. Mientras caminaban, una promotora con ropa demasiado ajustada se acercó a ellos y les repartió unos panfletos que todos agarraron y que sólo Akashi agradeció.

\- Oh, es el nuevo bar que abre éste fin de semana…vamos?.- gritó Koutarou, sobresaltando a Reo. Estudió el panfleto sin mucho interés, estudiando la expresión de Akashi – quien lo estudiaba con más profundidad que él.

\- Podríamos.- Reo gimió ante la respuesta de Akashi y el grito que pegaron los otros dos descerebrados.

\- De verdad, Sei-chan?

\- Claro. No ibas a enseñarme a divertirme?

Otra vez había cambiado la voz sin que los otros dos lo notaran, y Reo vislumbró un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo que no había visto hasta ese momento. El pelirrojo le sonrió, iluminándole el rostro.

\- Claro que sí, Sei-chan.

No podía evitar encontrarle el doble sentido, pero…y si lo había? Una pequeña ilusión se formó en su mente, creciendo conforme pasaba la tarde y Akashi le regalaba más de esos pequeños momentos, cuando ni Eikichi ni Koutarou lo notaban. No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, por muy efímera que fuese su esperanza.

* * *

 **Holaa! Disculpen la demora!**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado!...el próximo promete...acción e.e**

 **Les comento: si desean saber cuándo actualizo o subo un nuevo fic - de KnB u otro anime/Manga - pueden seguirme en mi página de FB, Chiru Less...les espero!**

 **Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reo iba a colapsar. No era una suposición ni un presentimiento. Era simplemente un hecho.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia el interruptor del ventilador de su habitación, apagándolo, y encendiendo el aire acondicionado. No daba más. El calor le estaba sofocando salvajemente, y no sabía si eran los nervios por el evento de aquella noche, la histeria que le provocaba no encontrar nada adecuado para ponerse – luego de haber revuelto y dado vueltas los cajones y el placard entero – o sólo recordar las miradas y roces que le había brindado Akashi ese día.

Quizás era eso último. Recordó cómo, a último momento cuando se habían despedido esa tarde, Reo había extendido la mano y Akashi, en un movimiento rápido y bien coordinado, se había acercado grácilmente hacia él, le había dado un suave beso en una mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios, y le había susurrado un sutil "gracias", antes de sonreírle y partir con su típico andar seguro de si mismo. Reo, en cambio, había quedado de una sola pieza en las amplias puertas del centro comercial, con Eikichi y Koutarou acechándolo desde una tienda en el interior del establecimiento, aun con la mano extendida.

Si, había sido eso. Al volver el momento a su mente se le habían vuelto a subir los calores al rostro. Otra vez. Por enésima vez esa maldita tarde.

\- Ay, Sei-chan…

Se permitió soñar despierto en la soledad y seguridad de su habitación. ¿No podía simplemente estar malinterpretándolo todo, verdad? Habían sido demasiadas miradas, demasiados gestos sugestivos – como cuando sus manos se habían rozado más de una vez, o Akashi había decidido en un par de ocasiones que su cuerpo era el mejor refugio para ocultarse de los malos momentos públicos que aquel par de tontos les habían hecho vivir con sus gritos y morisquetas – como para que Reo tuviese qué pensar, y si se hubiese tratado de otra persona que no fuera su capitán, no habría tenido dudas en llegar a la simple conclusión que lo estaba provocando.

Pero no se trataba de _cualquiera_. Se trataba de Akashi Seijuurou, y no del que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas comprender por casi un año completo. No. La vida no sólo le hacía enamorarse del hombre más complicado del mundo, sino que le ponía en la encrucijada de no saber si estaba malinterpretándolo todo y terminaría arruinando su relación con el pelirrojo. Porque no estaba seguro de cómo éste nuevo Akashi pudiese reaccionar si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos…no quería ni siquiera pensarlo…

En otro ataque de ansiedad, revolvió salvajemente entre las perchas, sacando varias camisas. Una era negra, la otra blanca, otra verde y una celeste. Todas de seda. Se las probó, se paseó con ellas puesta, hizo algunos movimientos que para él eran seductores – admirando y estudiando el fulgor de la tela en el espejo – y finalmente, luego de una lucha mental encarnizada, se decidió por la verde. Hacía juego con sus ojos y le estilizaba aún más la figura.

Una lucha similar había tenido con los pantalones. Se había terminado decidiendo por unos sencillos pero sobrios de color negro. Los zapatos y el cabello no habían sido tanto problema, pero casi sufre un nuevo espasmo nervioso en cuanto vio la hora. Eran las 20:30. ¡¿En qué momento el tiempo había corrido tan rápido?! Corrió hacia el baño para ducharse y emperifollarse un poco, desesperado. No iba a hacer el ridículo de llegar tarde a lo que – pese a la presencia del gorila y Koutarou – él consideraba una cita en toda regla con posibilidades de éxito. Habían acordado encontrarse en las puertas de lugar a las 21:30, y si no se apuraba…

Luego de varios minutos de entretenerse debajo de la ducha, su teléfono móvil vibró sobre la tapa del retrete, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que casi resbalase al salir de la lluvia a una velocidad peligrosa considerando lo mojado que se encontraba y la ansiedad que lo embargaba; se secó las manos y tomó el celular sin perder tiempo. Los calores se le subieron a la cara cuando vio que era un mensaje de Akashi.

" _No quiero sonar como un novato en éstas cuestiones, pero…debería ir puntual o un poco más tarde? No quiero parecer ansioso."_

Iba a tener que recurrir a los ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido por internet para calmarse, o iba a terminar sobre Akashi incluso antes de entrar en aquel condenado local.

" _No te imagino de otra manera que no sea puntual, Sei-chan. 21:30 está bien_." Tecleó y envió el mensaje, dejando el aparato en su lugar y secándose. La contestación no se hizo esperar demasiado.

" _¿Estarás allí, verdad?"_

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso pensaba que era un irresponsable que faltaba a los encuentros sin avisar…?¿ O estaba inseguro y esa pregunta simplemente se le había escapado? Había decidido intentar no encontrarle el doble sentido a todo porque su cerebro iba a fundirse demasiado rápido. Volvió a teclear una respuesta en su teléfono táctil.

" _Por supuesto que sí. Es más, creo que yo voy a llegar primero"._

La verdad, no le importaba si lo estaba malinterpretando todo y realmente Akashi estaba tomando una confianza con él que antes no se había permitido. El sólo hecho de saber que iban a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos ya era suficiente para Reo, aunque no iba a desperdiciar cualquier indicio o prueba de fuego a la que el pelirrojo le sometiese, claro que no.

Comenzó a vestirse y peinarse, decidiendo qué perfume usar mientras los minutos pasaban y el correteaba entre el baño y su habitación congelada por el aire acondicionado. Miró el reloj. Las 21:10.

Tomó las llaves de su casa y su teléfono, avisó a su madre que esa noche posiblemente llegaría tarde, y llamó un taxi. Mientras examinaba otra vez el panfleto, las inseguridades de no saber cómo comportarse en un lugar lleno de gente bebiendo o comiendo algo junto a los otros dos descerebrados y Akashi le invadieron. O mejor dicho, le invadió la incertidumbre de no saber cómo iba a hacer para no pasar vergüenza. Le generaba pánico no estar a la altura de Akashi o peor, que el pelirrojo no se "divirtiera" como él le había prometido.

Desbloqueó la pantalla de su celular, nervioso, mientras sentía la bocina del taxi fuera. Sorprendido, vio que Akashi había enviado otro mensaje que él no había abierto.

" _No lo creo. Yo llegaré primero. Por alguna extraña razón, me siento ansioso."_

Sonrió al leerlo mientras se acomodaba en la parte trasera del vehículo y le indicaba la dirección del bar. Eran las 21:22.

* * *

El lugar era…bueno, sobrepasaba las expectativas de Reo. Desde fuera se veía amplio y de aspecto sobrio pero jovial, y ya se encontraba un poco abarrotado; podía oír el retumbar de la música proveniente del interior del local. Le gustaba. Un par de jóvenes pasaron a su lado, haciéndole voltear hacia el portón rejado que acababa de traspasar. Se hallaba en un jardín interno muy bien cuidado que tenía el lugar, esperando.

Sacó el celular. 21:35. Frunció el ceño, un poco nervioso. ¿Debería de enviarle un mensaje a los demás? No quería parecer desesperado si lo hacía sólo a Akashi, lo único que le faltaba es que creyera que era un acosador…qué cosas estaba pensando, claro que no lo era…bueno, si podía serlo un poquito, pero no le hacía mal a nadie…

Sintió un roce en su brazo izquierdo, haciéndole girar el cuello en esa dirección. Su corazón dio un subidón en su pecho, latiendo veloz y fuertemente. Akashi le observaba desde su posición más baja con una leve sonrisa en el rostro y tranquilidad en sus ojos carmesí. Si era posible, estaba todavía más perfecto de lo que Reo ya podía concebir. Llevaba un sencillo pero – lo que a impresión del pelinegro simulaba – costoso traje negro y una camisa color rojo obispo, sin corbata. Reo estaba seguro que no importaba qué se pusiese, todo le quedaría bien.

Estaba trastornado.

\- Sei-chan! Estaba por escribirte justo.-

Le sonrió y ésta vez se animó a ser él quien diera el saludo. Se inclinó hacia Akashi, quien parecía aguardar aquello, extendiendo la comisura de sus labios, sólo un poco, afinando los ojos conforme el rostro del pelinegro se acercaba al suyo. Reo posó sus labios en la mejilla fría pero suave de Akashi, y el contacto le pareció por demás electrizante; pudo olfatear el perfume suave que llevaba, embriagándose con la mezcla exquisita que formaba con el propio aroma de la piel del pelirrojo, quien se había acercado a él, quedando casi pegados. Tentando a la suerte, Reo se aproximó un poco más, alargando el momento…rozó la cadera izquierda de Akashi al pasar una mano sutilmente, quien presionó aún más el rostro sobre sus labios, devolviéndole el beso. Tomando coraje, el pelinegro rodeó la cintura de Akashi suavemente y lo atrajo, dándole otro beso más sonoro, más cercano a la comisura de sus labios, y luego lo soltó, alejándose.

Pero no lo hizo por temor a la reacción del pelirrojo…sino a la suya propia. Por favor, era un lugar público…y sólo habían pasado, ¿cuántos, 3 segundos? Miró a sus costados a ver si nadie los miraba raro…creía que el contacto había sido tan sutil que no tenía por qué notarse…pero sobre todo, miró a Akashi.

Se mordió el labio mientras sonreía al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del pelirrojo. Se tocó la mejilla mientras miraba el suelo, levemente consternado, y para desesperación de Reo un leve, levísimo, casi imperceptible sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Luego sonrió, levantando la mirada y observándolo con una mezcla de diversión y…lo que Reo no quiso creer…¿anhelo?

\- Buenas noches.- por supuesto, Akashi se recompuso mucho más rápido que él, que seguía levitando en la estratósfera. Sentía los labios adormecidos, al igual que el cerebro.- Deberíamos esperar a los demás? Ciertamente he notado que el local se llena con rapidez, tal vez deberíamos-

\- Entremos, Sei-chan.- fue lo único que pudo decir, y le había salido en un tono demasiado lastimero. El otro simplemente lo observó impasible, estudiando su rostro.

\- Vamos.

Como siempre, Akashi lideró la marcha, encontró un lugar vacío estratégicamente ubicado cerca de uno de los ventanales del lugar, y se dispuso a esperar con una pose que auguraba paciencia infinita. Reo, por su parte, se dedicó a hablar de cosas triviales para que su mente comenzara a funcionar de vuelta mientras se perdía constantemente en el tono de voz del pelirrojo. Siempre había amado su voz, no podía evitarlo.

Desgraciadamente, más temprano que tarde, Eikichi y Koutarou llegaron al lugar y los ubicaron rápidamente sin siquiera responder a ninguno de los mensajes que Reo se había tomado el trabajo de enviarles; bueno, la cabeza de Akashi destacaba en cualquier sitio, por lo que al pelinegro no le sorprendió verlos inspeccionar todo el lugar y justo cuando se habían topado con el cabello rojo furioso del otro, habían prácticamente corrido hacia ellos, para suplicio de Reo.

Los 4 hicieron sus órdenes; a Reo le hubiese gustado decir que habían cenado en paz, pero no. Aquellos dos gritaban, golpeaban la mesa y muy de vez en cuando, le hacían reír. No quería admitir en voz alta que pese a que le agradaba comer en tranquilidad, aquel cambio tan drástico también sentaba bien; aquellos dos jóvenes contagiaban las energías infinitas que parecían poseer, y el pelinegro no era la excepción. Akashi sonreía en los momentos justos, pero siempre contenido, y Reo no sabía si le divertía de verdad o lo hacía por compromiso. Maldita persecución mental.

\- Eiki-chan…te veo la cara.- Reo miró de manera amenazante a Koutarou, quien estaba elevando demasiado la voz.- ¿No te estarás por tirar uno de esos pedos cataclísmicos, no?!

\- Ay, qué asco.- el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro con la carta de presentación. Acababa de descubrir que el local tenía, además de un sector de restaurante, otro que se asemejaba a un pub y que ya estaba abriendo sus puertas. Eran pasadas las 23, y aún seguían apoltronados allí, en la mesa.

\- No, aún no. Le falta.

\- ¿Podemos pagar e ir al local de al lado? Me da curiosidad.

Reo miró a Akashi por encima de la carta de manera…sutilmente sugerente. Le gustaba pensar que su mirada por si sola podía transmitir sus sentimientos sin necesidad de gestos obscenos ni de palabras subidas de tono; el pelirrojo tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, su atención dirigida a él pareció reavivarse. Algo en sus ojos carmesí brilló con un aire oscuro que le provocó un escalofrío de ansiedad a Reo quien, lejos de sentir miedo, instintivamente quería ir ya a ese maldito lugar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Reo.- emocionado y sin esperar la respuesta de los otros dos, Reo se contorsionó para sacar la billetera de su bolsillo.- No. La cena va a mi cuenta.

\- Oh, no, Sei-chan, no te lo permito.- sacó igual su billetera, abriéndola en el proceso.

Sintió la mano suave pero masculina de Akashi posarse sobre la suya, presionándola. Elevó la mirada y se topó otra vez con aquellos ojos de expresión misteriosa.

\- Pagaré yo, he dicho. Por favor, acéptalo.

\- C-Claro, Sei-chan…

\- Eres genial, Akashi!

Por supuesto, pagó en efectivo. A Reo no le hubiese sorprendido ver un arsenal de tarjetas de crédito surgiendo de su billetera de cuero, pero no fue así. Rápidamente lograron salir de aquel establecimiento mucho menos abultado de gente de cuando habían llegado, y se habían metido velozmente en el otro.

Bueno. Ahora sí que Reo se había perdido.

El lugar estaba oscuro, iluminado por lo que le parecía era luz negra; había banquillos dispuestos por doquier, y algún que otro asiento bajo, todos ocupados. El lugar estaba colmado de gente, y la música estaba tan fuerte que si hubiese gritado estaba seguro que no se hubiese oído a sí mismo. Vio dos barras, una cerca de la entrada y otra casi al fondo, los únicos puntos iluminados que lograba divisar.

Y tan rápido como había evaluado todo eso, se había quedado solo. En la mitad de aquel lugar repleto de gente. Koutarou y Eikichi habían entrado primero, y no entendía cómo podía ser que la mole de aquel muchacho se hubiese perdido de vista, así como así; se giró, buscando a Akashi. Tampoco estaba, y había ingresado a su lado.

No pudo sino sentirse un poco desesperado. Siempre podía salir de allí y llamar a alguno de ellos para que pudieran ubicarlo, pero le daba pena admitir que, siento idea suya, se había perdido así de fácil. Optó por sacar su teléfono y mandar un mensajito a Akashi, quien era la persona que más le preocupaba perdida en aquel mar de cuerpos desconocidos…

Una mano se posó en su brazo cuando sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Vio el rostro de Akashi a través de la oscuridad, de aquella luz negra y de aquella espesa atmosfera que tenía aquel lugar. La mano tironeó de su camisa mientras Reo seguía perdido en sus ojos. Su cuerpo simplemente obedeció sumiso la orden de la mano contraria, moviéndose sólo. Akashi ni siquiera se molestó en hablar, ni hacer ningún gesto, en darse vuelta mientras lo guiaba hábilmente entre las personas hacia unas escaleras que había casi en el fondo…¿en qué momento el pelirrojo había visto ese escondrijo?

Y mientras era guiado…Reo sintió la ansiedad renovarse en su interior. Como un presentimiento que iba creciendo en su interior, la certeza de que Akashi lo estaba llevando al lugar exactamente contrario al que se hallaban Eikichi y Koutarou cobró fuerza cuando, en un desliz del pelirrojo, su mirada se desvió a algo por detrás de Reo, en la distancia.

El corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado fuerte, iba a expulsarlo de su pecho en cualquier momento si no se controlaba un poco.

Subieron las escaleras esquivando gente; siguieron esquivando más personas y algunos asientos en la parte superior del local, que parecía ser incluso más oscuro que la parte baja. Su camisa seguía siendo aferrada por la mano de Akashi, que luego de la inspección visual que había hecho antes de subir no había vuelto a voltear el rostro.

Finalmente, sus pasos parecieron detenerse en un lugar alejado de una tercera barra ubicada en la planta alta; terminaron cerca de un rincón donde se hallaba ubicado un sillón blanco de lo que parecía ser cuero. Akashi lo soltó y tomó asiento lentamente, mirándolo otra vez, sin pestañear. Con una mano palmeó a su lado, invitándolo a acompañarle, y Reo no se hizo rogar.

Lo que no se esperaba era que los brazos de Akashi rodearan su cuello apenas apoyara el trasero en el asiento mullido.

Y mucho menos que le besara.

Quedó bloqueado en un maremoto de sensaciones mientras el pelirrojo lo aferraba suave, pero firmemente. Podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, y en un acto reflejo, Reo lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Como si estuviese soñando, sintió los labios de Akashi presionando los suyos más insistentemente, como obligándolo a volver a la realidad, a prestarle la atención que él se merecía. Cerrando los ojos y suspirando por el placer que le brindaba el que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas – aun sin poder creerlo un poco – se aferró al cuerpo más pequeño, aprisionándolo, arrugándole la camisa y devorando sus labios demandantes.

Qué espectáculo debían de estar dando…poco les importaba a ambos. El beso se hacia cada vez más intenso y Reo sentía la necesidad urgente de recostar a Akashi en aquel sofá después de sentir cómo el pelirrojo hundía sus dedos finos en su cabello, tironeando. Pero no podía hacerlo, iba a perder el poco control que le quedaba…

El beso se cortó tan rápido como había comenzado. Akashi se separó completamente de él, un poco agitado. Reo estaba muy agitado, no podía respirar con regularidad. Sintió la mano del pelirrojo sobre la suya, y le vio acercarse a él lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre su oído.

\- Vamos a mi casa. Estoy solo por hoy.

Reo no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces en aquel bullicio, ni tampoco preguntarle qué harían con Eikichi y Koutarou. Tampoco se preocupó de que alguien los viese cuando volvieron a realizar el mismo recorrido hacia la puerta, ni cuando Akashi volvió a mirarlo con aquella expresión oscura.

Ahora sabía qué significaba.

Dios o quien fuese, que lo ayudara.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
